


Her Hero

by Marrilyn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bonds, Developing Friendships, Drabble, Gags, Invitation, Other, POV Third Person, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 20:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13279710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marrilyn/pseuds/Marrilyn
Summary: Dean rescues Rowena from a coven of witches that has kidnapped her.Prequel toJust a Night of Fun.





	Her Hero

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> This is a present for BewitchedSquirrel's birthday. Hope you like it, hon! ♥

Getting kidnapped by a coven of witches wasn't part of Rowena's plans for the evening.

She was leaving the restaurant, minding her own business (as she tended to do as of late; dying two times at the hands of the most wicked archangel had taught her a hell of a lesson), when she suddenly found herself surrounded. She barely got a chance to utter something sarcastic before her entire world went black.

When she opened her eyes, she found herself in what appeared to be a cabin in the middle of nowhere. Heavy chains bound her wrists behind her back, a piece of cloth tightly tied around her mouth.

Those pathetic wee girls had intended to give her over to the Man of Letters that had been after her in exchange for him leaving them alone. According to the rumors, Arthur Ketch was going to extremes in his search for her, leaving a trail of bodies, all tortured to death in brutal ways, in his path. That man wasn't playing any games.

Just as Rowena lost all hope of seeing daylight again, or at least seeing it in good health (for heavens know the wretched Man of Letters had a rather unpleasant way of getting what he wanted, something she'd learned when he'd first captured her years ago), another man showed up.

Her captors hadn't had time to even think up a spell before witch-killing bullets lodged into their skulls, aimed with the perfection of an experienced hunter.

_Well, damn!_

Also not part of Rowena's plans? Getting rescued by Dean Winchester.

Rowena wasn't one for looking a gift horse in the mouth; she was grateful he had rescued her from an undoubtedly dark fate. However, there was a reason she'd convinced the world she wasn't amongst the living anymore. The Winchesters' drama was one of them.

She had nothing against helping the lads from time to time, but she'd come to realize assisting them came with risks she wasn't willing to take anymore. After her last death at Lucifer's hands, all she wanted to do was enjoy her life in private, far away from supernatural business.

She should have known it wouldn't last for long.

"Huh," Dean said, a smug, cocky look forming on his face as he observed the three fallen witches at Rowena's feet. "Wish it was always this easy."

Rowena rolled her eyes, cursing the gag keeping her mouth shut.

The hunter stepped towards her, towering over her. His eyes stared deep into hers. It was like looking into the sun – intimidating, yet strangely comforting. Had this happened before their bonding moment, she would have been frightened. Now, she felt, dare she say, safe. Her heartbeat stabilized, loud, deafening pounding melting into soft thuds. She realized her hands and knees weren't trembling anymore, as they had a few moments ago. She was breathing with ease, no more struggling with deep and fast breaths through her nose.

"Well, hello there," Dean said as he untied her gag, carelessly tossing it aside.

"Hi," Rowena said, pulling on a sarcastic smile.

He responded with a wide grin, moving behind her to untangle the chains from her wrists. Rowena let out a loud sigh as the heavy iron plopped to the floor. Her magic finally free from its prison, it rushed through her veins, filling her body with warmth. She may have felt safe with the witches dead, but now she knew she was. Nothing could hurt her with her magic at full strength again.

"So you're back" Dean commented.

"So I am," she retorted.

"Thought that was it this time 'round."

Was that sadness in his voice? It couldn't be. They may not have loathed each other anymore, but they weren't exactly friends, either. Rowena doubted he even mourned her.

No one cared enough to even pretend her death impacted them. Yet there was something about this hunter, something about the way he talked and looked at her. He seemed almost nostalgic, as if he were missing something long gone. Something, or  _someone._

"Takes a lot more effort to end wee ol' me," Rowena said.

"I'd say," Dean agreed. 

"Miss me?" she asked teasingly. A part of her begged for him to say that he had.

"Maybe." He winked. "You're one of a kind."

"Individuality is important," Rowena said, heart filling with warmth.

"Can't argue with that. What do you say we get the hell outta here and hit the nearest bar?"

Rowena raised an eyebrow, trying her hardest not to let disbelief show on her face. "Are you asking me out?"

"Thought we could catch up," Dean said, shrugging in nonchalance.

 _Why the hell not?_  Her cover was blown, anyway. At the very least she could make the best out of the situation.

"I'm inclined to accept," Rowena said, lips curled into a teasing smile. She raised her forefinger warningly. "On one condition."

"And what's that?"

"You take me to my hotel. There's a lovely restaurant there."

There was no way in hell she was stepping foot into a bar. If he wanted to do this, it would have to be on her terms.

"Not sure I'd fit in," Dean said, motioning to his ragged clothes. "Don't they have a dress code there?"

"Not to worry, dear. I know my way around the rules," Rowena assured him.

He smirked. "It's a date, then."

"It's a date," she confirmed. Something in her gut told her it was going to be a great one.

**Author's Note:**

> Edited by OswinTheStrange.


End file.
